Diet? Hell No! : Yoongi (1)
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Akhir-akhir ini saat melihat tubuhku sendiri di depan kaca, aku merasa aku perlu mengurangi berat badanku." -Min Yoongi. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Diet? Hell No!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Mention!Jung Hoseok

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin menggeram kesal saat menonton V Live yang disiarkan Sope malam ini. Tidak, ini bukan karena masalah sepele seperti Jimin yang dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu karena kedekatan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Masalah yang berhasil membuat Jimin kembali kesal kali ini lebih serius daripada kedekatan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Kekasih kurusnya itu bilang bahwa dirinya terlihat gemuk dan perlu mengurangi berat badannya. Kekasih kurusnya itu ingin diet.

Tentu saja Jimin kesal dan marah saat ini.

Apa Yoongi tidak tahu usahanya untuk membuat pipi Yoongi menggembang sampai garis rahangnya memudar beberapa bulan terakhir ini? Apa Yoongi tidak menyadari usaha kerasnya untuk tetap mengatur jadwal makan Yoongi yang berantakan ditengah jadwal padat mereka? Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mengatakan dia ingin diet dengan semudah itu?

Jimin bahkan yakin akan banyak ARMY yang protes dengan ucapan Yoongi malam ini. Kekasih gulanya itu sudah ke

kurangan berat badan, Jimin bingung apa yang masih ingin dikurangkan dari tubuhnya lagi. Yoongi memang tidak memiliki tubuh penuh otot kencang seperti miliknya atau milik Jungkook. Tubuhnya memang berlemak di beberapa bagian, terutama perut kecilnya. Tapi itu tidak bisa Yoongi jadikan alasan untuk melakukan diet dan mengurangi berat badannya.

Lihat saja, Jimin akan menggagalkan rencana diet Yoongi, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang dalam tidurnya begiru mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamar hotelnya. Sialan, siapa yang berani menggangu tidur berharganya pagi-pagi begini?

Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kasur, lalu kembali mengumpat saat melihat jam yang baru menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Yoongi tahu hari ini mereka akan menggelar konser hari pertama mereka di Manila, itulah alasan kenapa Yoongi tidak bergelung di dalam selimut tebal miliknya sendiri namun di salah satu hotel bintang lima terbaik di Manila, namun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk konser mereka.

Yoongi menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala, mencoba mengabaikan ketukan di pintu kamar hotelnya. Sampai Yoongi mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di tengah ketukan itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , ayo bangun. Buka pintunya."

Siapa lagi yang berani membangunkannya sepagi ini kalau bukan kekasih masokisnya sendiri?

Yoongi menghela nafas pasrah saat menyadari bahwa Jimin tidak akan berhenti mengetuk sebelum dirinya membukakan pintu dan membiarkan bocah masokis itu masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan Yoongi turun dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu hanya untuk melihat Jimin dengan senyum cerahnya. Mungkin matahari di luar sana malas bersinar kalau Jimin terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku pagi-pagi begini? Aku masih mengantuk."

Namun Yoongi tidak segera mendapatkan balasan dari Jimin. _Namja_ bantet itu malah tersenyum makin lebar dan mendorong troli hotel yang tidak Yoongi sadari keberadaannya sedari tadi. "Masuklah dulu, _hyung_."

Lihat, sekarang bocah itu bersikap seolah-olah kamar ini adalah miliknya.

Yoongi berdecak sebal, namun sadar tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar hotelnya setelah berhasil membiarkan Jimin memasuki kamarnya. Dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal, Yoongi menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah mengehentak. Seakan ingin menekankan kuat-kuat pada Jimin bahwa ini masih pagi dan Yoongi butuh istirahat untuk melewati konser mereka malam nanti.

Namun, entah Jimin yang memang bodoh atau kelewat masokis, kekasih Min Yoongi itu malah tersenyum dari telinga kiri hingga telinga kanannya melihat wajah menggemasakan Yoongi yang masih setengah mengantuk dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan dan wajah tertekuk kesal yang Jimin yakin seratus persen karena Jimin yang menggangu tidurnya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku dengan troli itu?"

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang di kamarnya. Melipat kaki kirinya diatas kaki kanan dan kedua tangannya di depan tangan dengan wajah angkuh. Khas Min Yoongi sekali.

Jimin masih juga mempertahankan senyumannya, lalu membuka tudung troli yang menyimpan berbagai macam sarapan untuk Yoongi di dalamnya. Ada sepiring nasi goreng khas Asia yang sangat Yoongi sukai, sebuah jus jeruk dan semangkuk yogurt dengan beberapa potong buah di atasnya. "Ayo makan sarapanmu, _hyung_."

Kening Yoongi mengerut tidak suka saat melihat begitu banyak makanan di depannya saat ini. Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang biasa menyantap sarapan dalam jumlah banyak. Apalagi saat ini dirinya masih mengantuk dan Yoongi sedang berencana untuk mengurangi berat badannya. Namun, Yoongi yakin Jimin akan menjejalkan makanan di atas troli itu kalaupun Yoongi menolak untuk memakannya. Yoongi memang keras kepala, namun terkadang Jimin bisa lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya.

Seperti yang sudah Jimin perkirakan, gelengan tegas tanda penolakanlah yang Jimin terima dari Yoongi. Namun tentu saja Jimin tidak datang pagi-pagi begini dan menggangu tidur Yoongi untuk menerima penolakan berupa gelengan dari kekasih manisnya. Dengan telaten, Jimin menyusun satu per satu sarapan Yoongi di atas meja, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi.

"Ayo _hyung_ , sarapannya dimakan. Aku sudah memesannya dengan susah payah, loh."

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka melihat ekspresi Jimin yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Itu terlihat menjijikan di mata Yoongi. Lagipula, susah payah apanya? Yoongi yakin Jimin hanya tinggal menelepon pada pihak hotel dan memesan makanannya yang mana tagihannya nanti akan dibebankan kepada agensi mereka.

"Tidak mau, Jimin. Kau tidak tahu, aku sedang dalam program diet-ku-"

Yoongi mendadak bungkam saat Jimin bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "Hm? Apa yang kau bilang tadi, _hyung_? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Yoongi mengulum bibir bawahnya takut saat mendengar suara Jimin yang begitu dalam, "A-Aku-" dan kembali menelan kata-katanya saat sorot mata Jimin berubah tajam.

Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidak pernah suka dan setuju kalau Yoongi ingin melakukan diet. Jimin selalu beranggapan bahwa Yoongi masih terlalu mungil dan kurus, bahkan memiliki berat badan di bawah standart. Yoongi jug mengerti maksud Jimin yang membawakan setroli penuh makanan ke dalam kamarnya pagi-pagi begini. Yoongi tidak bodoh, malah terlalu mengerti apa yang Jimin maksud. Oleh karena itu, kini Yoongi tidak berani mengeluarkan suara penolakannya sama sekali saat Jimin terlihat begitu mendominasi di depannya.

Terdiam cukup lama dalam keadaan diam posisi saling berhadapan seperti itu membuat Jimin kembali menarik senyum hangatnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yoongi. Tidak lupa memberikan satu kecupan di pipi gempal Yoongi.

"Ayo habiskan sarapanya, _hyung_."

Jimin menyendokkan satu suap besar nasi goreng dan menyuapkannya pada Yoongi. Yang hanya diterima dengan patuh dan kunyahan pelan dari Yoongi. Kekehan senang Jimin terdengar saat melihat kekasihnya yang begitu patuh padanya. "Pintar sekali.." Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi sayang, membuat Yoongi menundukan kepalanya dengan semburat di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu, _hyung_." Suapan kedua.

"Kau sudah cukup kurus saat ini, apa yang ingin kau buang dari tubuhmu dengan melakukan diet, huh?" Suapan ketiga, dan Yoongi masih diam di posisinya dengan kunyahan pada mulutnya.

"Lagipula, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada _baby_ di dalam sini?" Jimin mengusap perut rata Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar.

"YAK!" Yoongi mendelik protes, menepis tangan Jimin yang mengusap perutnya. "Kau gila, huh?! Aku ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa punya bayi?!"

Jimin mengeluarkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya, namun tidak bisa menahan tawa gemas saat melihat Yoongi yang menatap nyalang dengan bola mata yang membulat. Oh, menggemaskan sekali.

"Tapi aku sudah menidurimu berkali-kali, _hyung_. Masa masih tidak ada _baby_ lucu di dalam sana? Padahal kau terlihat makin gemuk akhir-akhir ini."

"PARK JIMIN!" Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan teriakannya saat mendengar ucapan tidak senonoh dari bibir Jimin. Satu pukulan keras di daratkan pada bahu Jimin, diikuti dengan ringisan Jimin akibat pukulan kekasihnya yang tidak main-main. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna, bukan hanya semburat samar seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Yoongi kesal dan malu, entah pada kalimat Jimin yang sudah sering menidurinya, atau pada pernyataan Jimin bahwa tubuhnya terlihat semakin gemuk.

Namun yang Yoongi dapatkan hanya tawa khas seorang Park Jimin yang terdengar begitu kekanakan."Aku bercanda, _hyung_ ," selanjutnya, sebuah senyum penuh wibawa yang tersungging di bibir Jimin.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu!" Nada ketus yang sangat kentara.

Jimin terkekeh lagi, "Tapi-" mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi, menjilat sensual dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi sampai aku yakin di dalam sana ada _baby_ lucu yang menyandang marga Park?"

Satu remasan pada bokong Yoongi.

Satu pukulan keras pada dahi Jimin.

"MATI SAJA KAU BOCAH MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

ANNYEONGHASEYO~! Syubsyubchim balik lagi setelah menghilang beberapa minggu. Ehehehe. FINALLY I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! Ga ada yang nanya? Biarin ih yang penting lagi seneng, makanya langsung ngepublish fanfic baru hari ini juga. Ehehehehe

Fanfic yang lama kabarnya gimana, syub? Sabar-sabar aja ya, lagi on progres wkwkw, lagian masih banyak fanfic baru yang mau di publish, ehehe. Ini ngomong kaya gini, semacam terlalu percaya diri ada yang nungguin XD Gamoga ada deh, amin!

Oh, kalo typo mohon dimaklumi, ya. Masi belum terbiasa sama keyboard yang baru. Alasan doang sih sebenarnya. Emang suka typo, ehehehe

 **BTW, AYO IKUTAN EVENT FANFICNYA MINGA DUDES, MANTEMAN. HADIAHNYA CINTA SYUBSYUBCHIM, EHEHEHE (nga deng boong). CEK INFO DAN RULESNYA DI AKUN 'MINGA DUDES' LEWAT IG, FFN atau WATTPAD YA! DITUNGGU LOH KARYA-KARYANYA (ketjup basah)**

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
